A semiconductor light emitting device can be based on a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinafter simply referred to as light emitting element) and a phosphor. For instance, there is known a semiconductor light emitting device in which a light emitting element for emitting blue light (e.g., blue LED (light emitting diode)) is combined with a phosphor for emitting yellow light complementary to blue to obtain white light.
Such a semiconductor light emitting device can be manufactured by providing a light emitting element in a casing and then dropping a paste-like resin mixed with phosphor onto the light emitting element.
In this case, the phosphor is blended into the resin so that its amount accounts for a prescribed proportion (concentration). However, if the proportion of the amount of phosphor is fixed, the problem is that the variation in the wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting elements results in increasing the variation of chromaticity.